Calm Before Storms
by That Writer You Know
Summary: When Dipper wakes up in the middle of an alternate version of Gravity Falls, he needs to figure out how to get back, while also learning about this version of the town's dark past. Plus, a stranger he's sure he wasn't met seems awfully familiar...


**I do not own Gravity Falls**

Obviously, it was going to downpour. Hard. Enough so that if you stretched it, it was actually pouring cats and dogs.

In fact, Dipper was pretty sure that was exactly what Mabel was doing, considering she was playing with her cat and dog stickers, giggling when she dropped one, because "it rained an animal".

He shifted slightly, getting more comfortable in his bed. He slapped another slip of paper into his book (he hated the active reading that included writing in the book), noting that Marissa chewed mint gum, even though she hated mint.

It started out as a drizzle.

The lights dimmed slightly, and Mabel gave a quick glance up before continuing. She was swaying, presumably for a song in her head.

Dipper flopped back, and asked aloud, "What are we going to do?"

Mabel answered as she pressed one of the stickers to the triangle window, "Amuse ourselves as it rains?"

"No, when summer ends."

Mabel's gentle swaying stopped. "Go home."

He rolled onto his stomach. "Mabel, we only have a week left. Then we get back onto that bus, to that boring town where ghosts don't exist, where mermen don't want to kiss you, where the biggest mystery is where you stand socially."

Mabel had listened without a word. "Dipper... You belong here. I belong here. We weren't ever really known in Piedmont, anyway. But here," she slid off the desk, bounding over to his bed in two steps, and sat down at the age, "who hasn't heard of the "Mystery Twins"?"

Dipper heard the water picking up outside. He took a breath, putting a hand on Mabel's shoulder, sighing softly. He opened his mouth to talk, when a large noise interrupted him.

The twins leapt up. "What was that?"

Dipper raced past Mabel, sliding down the staircase instead of pounding down the stairs like usual. Mabel hurled herself over the edge, landing in a pile of her sweaters.

They stopped in the living room. Mabel cried out, "Grunkle Stan? Are you okay?"

Dipper shushed her when he noticed the blue light flickering from the gift shop. He lead the way, slowly pushing the door open.

The vending machine was pushed to the door that lead outside, a secret doorway pulsing blue light.

Mabel slipped out two pairs of sunglasses, handing Dipper a pair. For once, he didn't argue that he got the pink pair and not the black.

They ran in, finding an elevator, or the busted open doors, and the cable that kept the elevator running smoothly blown off the chamber completely.

Dipper grabbed it, and tied the cable to a nearby pole. The twins grappled down carefully. Eventually, they stepped onto the elevator top. That was crushed, and the blue light was even more intense.

On the other side of the room, their great uncle. Stan stared at the portal in front of him, and raised his arms. "Stanley! I'm coming!"

"Grunkle Stan?!"

Stan turned, hearing his great niece shout above the roaring winds. Seeing the children, not even thirteen yet, their shocked faces, the look of what could easily be betrayal on Dipper's.

Mabel started running forward, to be followed by her slightly younger brother.

Stan tried to stop them, when, if by mistake (even though Dipper was faster than Mabel) the boy surpassed his sister and started speeding ahead. He jumped, almost like he sensed what would happen next, and flew past his great uncle, pushing him down on his way, and crashed into the swirling blue, giving a thumbs-up to his twin just as he submerged into it.

Mabel screeched her brother's name, almost jumping herself when the triangular portal short-circuited.

Everything previously flying crashed down. Stan wrapped his arms around Mabel, and the two stared at the inky blackness that now surrounded them.

**A new story! What is this?**

**Who's ready for more of this train-wreck's writing? Not me...**


End file.
